After Midnight
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Esta es la historia de tres amazonas que se fueron a Las Vegas, y que cruzaron sus caminos con otros tres dorados que pusieron todo de cabeza.


La situación con respecto a la pareja de un hombre se puede definir en cuatro simples palabras: soltero (privilegiado), casado (condenado), viudo (afortunado) y divorciado (jodido). Esta oración, o como algunos la llaman "regla de oro", la formó Milo de Escorpio cuando apenas contaba con ocho años de vida y buscaba transmitir la inmensa sabiduría de su maestro, pasada a él, y de él a sus amigos.

Claro, para un hombre las cosas son así de simples, ellos cuentan con ese don; uno que es tan envidiado como odiado por el sexo opuesto.

Para las mujeres hay más de cuatro estados respecto a la relación de pareja (uufff, me pondría a contarlos ahora pero no tengo todo el día), pero hay uno en particular del que todas, y digo TODAS deben cuidarse. Es un estado peligroso, impredecible, no sabes cuándo te abordará, pero cuando lo haga, créeme chica (si eres chica y lees esto) ni recordarás el momento en que comenzó todo ni cuando dejaste de ser tu misma.

Porque sí señores y señoritas, el despecho es un bicho que aunque tenga la apariencia de un borracho llorándole sus penas al barman de turno, de la nada puede tomar la forma de una espectacular mujer que se pasea por los bares y levanta las colas de los lobos hambrientos. ¿Puedes escuchar sus aullidos?, si nenes, es la rubia espectacular a la que han dejado botada y ahora va soltando feromonas en busca de una nueva y mejor compañía.

Mejor no me adelanto a los hechos, y les relato el caso de una chica que estaba pasando por ese peligroso estado y cómo eso bastó para que sus amigas y ella acabaran enredadas en una loca noche en Las Vegas, y claro, se encontraran de cara con ese rostro masculino que no habrían visto venir ni en mil años.

**A**fter **M**_idnight_

—Me voy a las Vegas esta noche —avisó en lo que terminaba de cerrar la pequeña maleta viajera.

Las otras dos amazonas quedaron mudas, de piedra.

—**¡¿Qué, QUÉ?** —soltaron después al unisonó.

Ahí estaba, la menor de ellas, la que pensaban que con su carácter fuerte y buena disciplina sería incapaz de cometer la locura que, valga la redundancia, estaba a punto de cometer.

Ellas sabían que solo había una cosa en el planeta que podía poner a June de Camaleón de cabeza y llevarla a actuar de esa forma.

—Espera, esto no tiene que ver con que Shun se haya ido con Seiya y Hyoga a Japón por lo de la convención de…

—Sí Marín… —el tono iracundo que usó June incluso la intimidó—tiene mucho que ver con eso.

—¿Te molesta que se haya ido? —tanteó Shaina de brazos cruzados.

—¡Me molesta que una semana antes haya quedado conmigo de ir al cine y justo ayer me diga que se irá con sus amigos a la Comic-com! —estalló la rubia dándole una patada a la maleta que nada de culpa tenía. Se sentó en un lado de la cama perteneciente a la habitación que compartía con las otras dos en el Santuario. —¡Es injusto!, ¡yo se lo pedí primero!

—Por eso fue que golpeó a Milo con tanto salvajismo en el entrenamiento… —dedujo Shaina en voz baja, tomando asiento a la izquierda de la camaleón.

—Y a Aioria… —concluyó Marín haciendo lo mismo del lado derecho. Ambas amigas pasaron un brazo sobre sus hombros para consolarla.

—¡Es un idiota!, ¡siempre lo ha sido…! —sollozó June, como no llevaba la máscara podían verse correr las lágrimas por sus ojos. —¡Nunca se toma enserio lo que siento por él…!

—Shun es una persona amable con todos June… —intentó explicar Marín sin saber exactamente como llegar a la parte donde hacía sentir mejor a su amiga—ustedes pueden quedar de salir la próxima vez que se vean.

—¡El año que viene!, ¡cómo lo veo todo el tiempo! —Ladró con ironía—dime Marín —se enjugó las lágrimas de frustración con el dorso de las manos—Si fueras tú en mi lugar y Aioria te hubiera dejado por irse con sus amigos a una convención…

—Pues…

—¿¡Ves!, aunque sea distinto porque Shun y yo no hemos hablado de lo nuestro el sentimiento es el mismo. —Se mordió los labios de frustración.

—Pero él y tú nunca llegaron a formalizar o aclarar su situación —aclaró Shaina tratando de ser objetiva aún en temas donde no era la mejor—solo estaban saliendo, es imposible que le reclames si no eres _todavía_ nada de él.

—¡Shaina! —a veces su compañera podía ser demasiado cruda cuando no convenía.

—Ella tiene razón Marín —June se incorporó para acomodar su maletita y colgarse un bolso de viaje—y es por eso… ¡Qué me voy a Las Vegas!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer allí?, ¿sacarte un hombre de la lotería? —preguntó con sorna la italiana.

Ante la sonrisita de suficiencia de June, las dos volvieron a quedarse mudas por un segundo.

—Espera… no… ¡June! —la intentó regañar Marín.

—Estás actuando como una adolescente en pleno ataque de rebeldía, o debería decir, en pleno ataque de _despecho_.

—Pues da la casualidad Shaina, ¡Que tengo 16 años! —Espetó la rubia con orgullo—y voy a hacerlos valer aunque sea una vez.

—¡No puedes salir de Santuario solo por eso! —Shaina creyó que con eso la haría retractarse pero estaba lejos de superar la crisis de June.

—Por eso no hay ningún problema —se encogió de hombros sin pizca de preocupación—hablé con la señorita Saori, de hecho, ella fue a hablar conmigo cuando me vio tan descontrolada en el entrenamiento.

—¡¿Athena? —las dos la miraron incrédulas.

—Sip —no se podían creer la deslumbrante sonrisa de June, que segundos antes era una magdalena cualquiera—le conté lo que me sucedía y ¿saben?, por alguna extraña razón coincidió mucho conmigo, me dijo que tenía derecho a estar molesta, hasta que Shun no me merecía y un montón de cosas que me subieron bastante el ánimo —Shaina y Marín no salían de su asombro, ¡¿Su diosa apoyaba las locuras de su descontrolada amiga? —, creo que algo similar le habrá pasado porque… fue demasiado solidaria conmigo al darme el viaje a Las Vegas por dos días y una noche con gastos pagos —las bocas de las otras parecían cuevas de ratones—y yo que siempre creí que era una tacaña.

—June…

—¿Sí Marín?

—De verdad, lo que estás haciendo, ¿es enserio? —le preguntó por primera vez, seria.

June suspiró profundamente, y adoptó la misma expresión que Marín.

—Marín, estoy cansada de esperar por alguien que tal vez no vaya a corresponderme como espero, tal vez nunca lo haga —los ojos de June se volvieron tristes, pero bajo ese velo había algo más y era un dolor que llevaba años arrastrando. Shaina y Marín se dejaron conmover. —Por eso, si Shun no va a valorarme, entonces yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ¡cómo buscarme otro!

—¡June!

—Pts, estás actuando como una cría caprichosa, no pareces una mujer hecha y derecha —habló Shaina con severidad—vas a regalarte al primero que te cruce por el medio solo para sacarte el clavo.

—No voy a regalarme al primero que se me cruce, pero tampoco voy a quedarme aquí a seguir esperando y que se me pasen los años en eso, ¡por favor!, ¡soy una mujer y tengo derecho de salir a divertirme!, ¿qué tiene de malo que por primera vez en mi vida quiera romper con el velo tradicional de mujer casta y aburrida?

Al final, Shaina y Marín se cansaron de pelear con la testaruda de June, y resolvieron la única forma en la que podrían prevenir que a su compañera no fuera a sucederle algo y ahorrarse que después dijeran que era responsabilidad de ellas lo que le pasara a la descontrolada amazona.

—¿Irán conmigo? —parpadeó sorprendida.

—Sí, es la única forma de asegurarnos que regreses entera al Santuario —comentaba Shaina en lo que hacía su maleta apurada, y sin mucha selectividad en la ropa que metía, mismo que Marín.

—¡E-espera! —la detuvo June—no pensarás… digo, que me acompañen vistiendo así ¿verdad?

—¿Así cómo? —el tono de voz tentaba la pérdida de paciencia por parte de Shaina.

—Tan… —June no quería decir ni "anticuado" ni "andrajoso" porque bien sabía que las amazonas poseían poca ropa presentable para lucir en una ciudad, pero ellas no iban a ir a cualquier ciudad sino a Las Vegas. Así que puso en marcha una salida diplomática. —¿Qué les parece si solo se llevan una muda y allá compramos nuestros atuendos para la noche?

Marín y Shaina se miraron las caras y después a June, quien sonreía lo mas amistosa y bienintencionada posible. Bueno, hasta ellas tenían que admitir que no gozaban de un guardarropa demasiado moderno.

—Está bien, pero recuerda June —le advirtió Shaina—solo hasta después de media noche.

* * *

><p>Las Vegas era todo lo que ellas jamás en sus vidas habían visto, y mucho más. La llamaban la Ciudad del Pecado, la Capital de las Segundas Oportunidades, La Capital del Entretenimiento… y claro, no menos importante, era el estado más grande de Nevada, Estados Unidos. Sendos edificios, sinfines de tiendas en el centro de la ciudad, parques, hoteles, casinos que abrían las 247, parques de atracciones, centros nocturnos, ¡Y Dios!, ¿qué más se podía pedir?. Era el paraíso de los solteros, y el lugar perfecto donde en un ataque de locura ese valioso estado civil podía arruinarse, experiencias ajenas lo han comprobado así.

Así es como nuestras tres jóvenes amazonas, dos con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida y otra que la podía aparentar sin mucho esfuerzo, llegaron finalmente a su destino. Cabe destacar que la pasaron de maravilla por la mañana, tomando un desayuno americano tradicional y recorriendo la gran ciudad en un tranvía para turistas. Y claro, gracias al crédito de Saori que aflojó en un momento de debilidad y camadería femenina, pudieron hacerle justicia a los guardarropas que pedían a gritos una buena renovación.

—Creo que después de esto no volverá a darnos ni un centavo —rió June al ver la cuenta mamastrófica de la factura, mientras salían de una de las tantas Victoria's Secret.

—¿Todavía lo dudas? —rió Shaina que estrenaba unos preciosos y sendos tacones de aguja negros que le sentaban perfectamente.

—Chicas, ustedes son un peligro con una tarjeta de crédito —Marín meneaba la cabeza con la misma sonrisa contagiosa de sus amigas—¿no se excedieron un poquito?

—No, no creo —respondió la rubia después de fingir que reflexionaba al respecto—además es lo justo, a Shaina le hacía falta un par de buenos tacones, a mi algo de ropa interior y…, a ti esa preciosa lencería que matará de un infarto a tu novio.

—Le estás haciendo un favor al gato, Marín —coincidió Shaina ante el sonrojo de la pelirroja—así deja de darse rodeos.

—Yo diría que más bien Marín se hace un favor a sí misma —opinó June y las dos la miraron—cuando una mujer quiere lucir hermosa es para ella y no para su novio, o su esposo, o los demás. Es por ella misma.

—Filosofía femenina con June de Camaleón —bromeó Marín y las tres se echaron a reír.

Ya cuando la noche cayó y la ciudad se descubrió bajo su auténtica forma, las tres mosqueteras salieron del hotel donde se hospedaban, nada más y nada menos del Paris Las Vegas: un tributo a la ciudad del amor donde figura una representación de la torre Eiffel, una de la Plaza de la Concordia y el Arco de Triunfo; así como un letrero de neón con forma de globo Montgolfier. Se imaginarán que lo dicho por June en la mañana se haría efectivo una vez que la señorita Kiddo hiciera el rastreo de las cuentas en Las Vegas, después de todo, Las Vegas Strip (sector donde se quedaban las chicas) era una de las mayores atracciones de la ciudad, por no decir, de las más costosas.

Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, salieron del hotel y no parecían las mismas chicas de apariencia humilde que habían llegado por la mañana. El de la recepción no pudo evitar perder los ojos en las curvas que dejaba ver ese ajustado vestido rojo de la rubia, ni hablar de las magníficas piernas de la peliverde marcadas por los leotardoscon relieve; y por poco olvidaba su nombre con el corsé de la pelirroja, específicamente en el lugar del escote de su reafirmado pecho. Justo como están pensando, nuestras tres reinas habían sufrido una metamorfosis que duró toda la tarde y agotó buena parte de los ingresos de Saori en peluquería y ropa.

June había jugado con el clásico rojo que siempre le queda fabuloso –y escandaloso- a las rubias; el vestido era ceñido a su cuerpo, llevaba tirantes y descubría la mitad de su espalda que era parcialmente oculta por la espectacular melena rubia. El gancho estaba en el escote en forma de corazón, que dejaba a la imaginación, así como la falda caía debajo de las rodillas queriendo lograr ese balance entre la sensualidad recatada y el andar regalando tan descaradamente sus atributos.

Shaina le había encantado la idea de los leotardos, le eran cómodos y jugaban bien con sus piernas torneadas; y los que llevaba eran de relieve en encaje negro, si sumabas eso a los tacones negros de la mañana su aire dominante y esbelto se multiplicaba. Para la noche optó por una blusa monocromática con estampado de leopardo, ceñida en la parte de sus caderas hasta los muslos, pero aireada en el torso y con las mangas abiertas. El cabello al natural, sin proponérselo, le otorgaba un aire salvaje que jugaba bien con su misteriosa personalidad.

Y Marín que ni quería lucir atrevida, ni tampoco ser menos que sus compañeras, optó por un vestido de corsé de seda color crema hasta las rodillas, la falda decorada por volantes y faralaos le daba un aire entre angelical y hermoso a la pelirroja, que ganaba un puesto en el cielo con los rizos casi naturales que la peluquera había logrado dar forma en su cabellera.

—Me están matando… ¿es necesario llevarlos de ESTE alto? —preguntó la pelirroja a sus colegas antes de abordar el taxi, se refería al taco que llevaba en sus sandalias blancas.

—¿De ese alto?, están perfectos —sentenció June con un guiño del ojo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos, June? —preguntó Shaina como quien no quiere la cosa, era la que abordaría el asiento del copiloto y tenía que estar enterada donde estarían, de hecho, todas.

—Mm~, vamos a darle la vuelta al Strip y en lo que encontremos un buen centro nos detenemos. —Resolvió.

Las otras dos sabían a lo que se refería y que la loca idea de una noche rebelde no había abandonado a June en ningún momento, casi juraban que estar en Las Vegas solo lo empeoraba.

—Les recomiendo el casino, está a menos de una esquina y tiene sección de discoteca así como de restaurante. Es dentro de la misma zona —explicó el chofer a las desorientadas muchachas.

—¡Pues allí mismo, señor! —ordenó June con energía.

Las llantas se pusieron en movimiento, y las descuidadas pasajeras eran por entero ignorantes de que ya alguien les había puesto el ojo. Y no, no eran ojos cualquiera, eran unos acostumbrados desde hace muchos años a estudiar los cuerpos femeninos, a tratarlos, y a…ustedes saben, tienen imaginación. El caso es que el dueño de ese par de glóbulos oculares acababa de marcar a su siguiente presa, a la dueña de esas piernas de infarto, justo como le gustaban.

—¿Sabes que te pueden demandar por acoso, Milo?

—No seas aguafiestas Camus, no aquí, no en Las Vegas —le riñó el otro por sacarlo de su adorada fantasía cuando venían saliendo del mismo hotel donde se quedaban las amazonas. ¡Si señor!, ¡los santos dorados en el mismo hotel que las chicas y ellas ni idea de eso! —te lo perdonaría en cualquier lugar del planeta, menos aquí en mi territorio.

—Te lo dije hermano —le dijo Aioria negando con la cabeza, estaba algo inquieto porque la pelirroja que iba con esas chicas, las que Milo había casi desnudado con la mirada, se le parecía demasiado a cierta novia suya. —Que si le dejabas tomar las riendas no iba a parar.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —dijo frustrado.

¿Cómo _demonios_ había terminado allí?, era la pregunta que Camus de Acuario se hacía una, otra, y… ya iba la número cincuenta y no hallaba respuesta. Todo había empezado con la ocurrencia de su mejor amigo de sacarlo de su templo para que "tomara algo de calorcito del mundo", ¡Y claro que se había negado cuando supo que se trataba de Las Vegas!, ¿qué pintaba él ahí?, se lo dijo a Milo: NADA. Camus no pintaba NADA en la ciudad donde todo el mundo podía volverse loco y nadie hacía ni decía, de nuevo la redundancia, NADA.

Sin embargo había subestimado la astucia, por no decir malicia de su compadre, y era la de sacar a relucir el tan conveniente _banco de favores_ que celosamente guardan la mayoría de las personas en el mundo. ¿Cuándo en su vida iba a imaginarse que Milo iba a sacarle en cara el hecho de que le hubiera ayudado a hacer la remodelación de año nuevo en el Templo de Acuario?, ¿Y la vez en la que había hecho todo lo posible por detener a Hyoga en su afán de ir contra Arles en el pasado?, ok, esa no contaba, pero ¡¿qué importaba caray? Le dijo el escorpión en el Templo de Acuario.

—Yo _nunca_ te he pedido nada, Camus —le había dicho a sus espaldas, en su mejor intento por ignorarlo olímpicamente—y tú lo sabes —le añadió serio—sólo es una noche, ¡una noche!, ¿qué te cuesta complacerme una puta noche?

—Eso sonó comprometedor Milo —bromeó Aioria que al instante retomó la seriedad cuando Camus le dedicó una corta mirada, de esas que te congelan el panorama.

—Solo será una noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Ni un día más, ni un día menos?

—¡Sí! —añadió con mayor esperanza Milo.

—¿No te pasarás de listo ni fingirás que extraviaste el pasaporte solo para que nos quedemos más tiempo, _verdad_? —prevenía por experiencias anteriores cuando fueron a las Bahamas.

—Demonios…. sí —chasqueó la lengua el escorpión—¡pero irás!

—Sí, iré. —Prometió Camus volteándose, con todo su pesar.

—¡Y ligarás!

—Sí, y liga… ¡NO! —espetó el acuariano casi volándole los tímpanos a Milo y Aioria— ¡Nada de eso!, ¡tuve suficiente de tus trucos las vacaciones de fin de año pasadas!

—¡Pero si le encantaste a la rusa! —se defendió Milo.

—¡Claro!, ¡Y después no hallaba como quitármela de encima! —le reclamó el otro, medio trastornado por aquella experiencia.

—Sólo un pequeño ligue camarada —le palmeó el hombro a pesar de que el otro se apartó, volviendo a enfurruñarse de brazos cruzados—vamos Camus… quizás y esta vez si consigues alguien que te guste…

—He dicho que no Milo.

—¡Sabes que te urge!, ¡Apuesto que desde hace meses que no estás con alguien que no sea la almohada! —Con esa afirmación se ganó una mirada asesina de su amigo; afortunadamente Milo tenía esa vena suicida y sacrificada que Aioria admiraba mucho, en ocasiones... —¡Atrévete a negarlo!

—…

—¿Ves? —sonrió victorioso Milo.

—Igual, mi respuesta es no —dejó claro Camus—si voy a acompañarte es solo eso: a-com-pa-ñar-te, ¿estamos?

—No quiero iluminación ni violines gratis, por favor —farfulló Milo ya cansado de tantas vueltas—amigo, no te quiero tener de adorno. Me harás un favor si como yo, consigues una buena acompañante.

—Aioria está a un paso de comprometerse, no veo la razón por la que vaya a menos que quiera serle infiel a Marín —se salió por la tangente, pero a lo rudo.

—¡Hey!, ¡yo no voy por eso! —se defendió el león—Milo me invitó porque consideró que el ambiente podría hacerme bien a mí y a la relación…

—Y le creíste —Camus alzó las cejas ante la inocencia del chico.

—¡No voy a serle infiel a Marín!

—Ya, ya lo sabemos gato —lo apoyó Milo palmeándole el hombro—tampoco es que quiera colaborar al quiebre de tu bonito noviazgo, pero la experiencia me dice que una noche de soltería siempre sienta bien a los comprometidos, así llegan inspirados con la chica y…

—Te entendimos Milo —Camus le detuvo antes de que fuera más específico—mira, voy a ir, pero no te prometo nada. Nunca he tenido cabeza para enrollarme con mujeres distintas como tú.

—Cuando lo dices así ofendes amigo —Milo se sonrió malicioso—mi amigo mojigato por excelencia~

—Ya estuviste…

Censurada la pelea que siguió a ese comentario directo –pero cierto-, nuestros tres doraditos tomaron vuelo a Las Vegas y se hospedaron en el mismo hotel que nuestras chicas. Y ahí estaban los tres a las puertas de este, después de que las chicas se perdieran y que Milo se prendara de las piernas de una.

—Chicos~ —canturreó—¡nos vamos de cacería! —y el fuego en los ojos del escorpión apareció.

* * *

><p>El casino del París Las Vegas era todo un ejemplar, un palacio del juego, del despilfarre, de la ostentosidad, y demás banalidades: ruletas rusas, máquinas tragaperras, mesas para las cartas, y demás juegos de apuestas; todo lo que Las Vegas podía ofrecer al jugador y vicioso empedernido; con sus paredes color oro crema, sus alfombras rojas, sus pisos de mármol perfecto y pulido cual espejo, y un personal prolijamente uniformado y amaestrado para el servicio de los clientes.<p>

Las despampanantes mujeres que podrían pasar perfectamente por una versión remasterizada de _Los Ángeles de Charlie_ entraron en él, y no hubo ojos que no se despegaran de ellas, fueran los mismos jugadores, anfitriones, como las envidiosas anfitrionas y jugadoras. A cada una de las miradas June les dedicó una altiva, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan segura y vigorosa; Marín simplemente fingía que tanta atención no le incomodaba siendo más modesta que la primera, y a Shaina le valía lo mismo, por lo que los ignoraba a todos con aire de suficiencia, eran simples mortales a sus ojos.

Dejaron atrás la parte de los juegos y se adentraron directamente en la disco, que a diferencia del primer tramo ofrecía un ambiente más oscuro iluminado por las muchas luces de neón a color que revoloteaban por todas partes, la pista de baile era coronada por un globo de cristal que giraba cual sol alrededor de los planetas, y el DJ desde su lugar privilegiado tomaba el mando del ritmo:

_**Half past twelve  
>And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone<br>How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
>Autumn winds<br>Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
>And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom~<strong>_

—¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas camaleona? —la detuvo Shaina del brazo—¿en qué quedamos?

—¿En qué si me portaba mal mejor no me veían el pelo? —la de Ofiuco arrugó el entrecejo—¡por eso es que voy a perderme! —se defendió la otra medio en broma, medio enserio.

—June, solo queremos que te vayas con cuidado —agregó Marín tomando de los hombros a su impulsiva amiga—sabemos que todavía no pasas el mal trago de Shun, pero llevada por eso puedes meterte en problemas.

—¿Y qué piensan?, ¿Qué voy a pelear en una guerra santa?, por favor Marín somos amazonas, a nosotras los hombres no nos asustan —June chasqueó los dedos haciendo énfasis en lo obvio de su argumento—¿entienden?, no voy a estar en un peligro inminente, y se cuidarme yo solita.

Se soltó de las manos de Marín dándose la media vuelta y fue a perderse en el mar de cuerpos que bailaban y se agitaban sin cesar.

—Y pensar que no tendría que aguantar un ataque de rebeldía adolescente desde que Seiya obtuvo su armadura —resopló una cansada Marín.

—Déjala ser Marín —soltó Shaina de una vez, con la paciencia agotada—se que vinimos a prevenir que no se fuera de bruces, pero no somos sus niñeras, y June ya está bien grandecita para saber qué es lo que quiere —Marín coincidía con su opinión—vamos a sentarnos en un lugar donde podamos vigilarla, nosotras a diferencia de ella no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

—Andando, que me matan los tacos.

Fueron en busca de esos ansiados asientos para los pies de Marín, ignorantes de nuevo que la mirada predadora de Milo ya estaba presente en el lugar (la velocidad luz no es broma aquí), y que había sido testigo de la separación de las chicas que bien, ellos seguían ignorando quienes eran en realidad por obvias razones; no, no porque la iluminación no favoreciera al reconocimiento, ¡ellos jamás habían visto sus rostros!, con la excepción de…

—Es Marín…

—¿Dijiste algo gato? —preguntó Milo sin quitar la vista de las dos chicas.

—Deja de llamarme gato, Milo —le regañó olvidando un rato su pequeño descubrimiento—y yo no te llamaré alacrán.

—Lo pesado a Camus, Aioria —el aludido lo miró con el ceño arrugado, Milo lo ignoró ya que estaba más ocupado armando la estrategia para su noc… ¡digo! La noche de conquista de ellos—; lo tengo: Aioria y yo iremos a saludar a esas dos que se fueron a sentar en las mesas que dan frente al bartender, y tú puedes ir por la rubia de película que se fue a…

—Me niego.

—¡Camus!

—Solo voy a sentarme en la barra y esperar a que hagas tu noche, ¿contento? —Milo no estaba nada nadita contento con la negativa de Camus, ya se las ingeniaría para…—¡Y ni se te ocurra armarme otra Milo! —le pilló como si le acabara de leer el pensamiento.

—Vale, ya vete a tu rincón _forever alone_ —le hizo una seña de alejarlo con la mano, Camus se marchó sin prestarle atención—mojigato —siseó.

—¿Siempre ha sido así cuando se trata de mujeres? —no pudo evitar preguntar Aioria.

—Empeoró el año pasado cuando conoció a esa rusa en las Bahamas… —Milo se llevó la mano a la cabeza con cierto aire dramático—¡qué iba a saber yo que le gustaba el sadomasoquismo!

—… ya entiendo porqué está así —Aioria lo sentía mucho por el maestro de los hielos. —Pensé que se debía más a una mala experiencia que a otra cosa.

—Que va, más bien le falta experiencia —bufó Milo—el problema de Camus es que es _ridículamente_ selectivo, y un adicto a las novelas rosas —el de Leo no le entendió—cree en el amor destinado y esas cursilerías —aclaró.

—Es como yo.

—No gato, es _peor_ que tú —hizo especial énfasis en el verbo—tu antes de quedar con Marín saliste con otras, te destrozaron el corazoncito iluso que tienes y después fue que diste con la que consideras tu media naranja —Aioria quería hacerle un par de aclaraciones sobre su "consideración" pero Milo siguió, en tono más serio. —Camus tiene miedo de equivocarse de persona y acabar destrozado, ¿qué sería del maestro de los hielos si se permitiera tal cosa? —Rió sin una pizca de gracia—estoy cansado de decirle que el amor es una equivocación constante, y que como la ruleta rusa, nunca sabes que vas a encontrar.

—Cielos, no creí que lo conocieras tan bien en ese aspecto Milo.

—No por nada somos amigos desde que tengo memoria —se tocó la frente—es por eso que rehúye de toda mujer, tuve que anestesiarlo con mucho alcohol para que lograra perder el virgo…

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉEEEE? —ahora Aioria entendía por qué Camus huía de los planes de Milo por conseguirle pareja.

—Hey, antes de que pienses mal, esa vez no fue con la rusa —alegó en su defensa—pero en fin, el caso es que ojalá que esta noche consiga algo…

—Lo veo difícil. —Cuando buscó a Camus lo encontró en la barra, más solo que un lobo aullándole a la luna y más frío que un témpano al ignorar cuanta mujer le ofreciera plática o le regalara una vista generosa de sus atributos.

—Acompáñame a la mesa de esas dos bellezas —le indicó, ahora el castaño estaba más que seguro de que esa bella pelirroja era Marín—veo que has fichado a la roja, no te preocupes, no le diré a Marín—se solidarizó—aunque veo que tu gusto por las pelirrojas ya es marcado.

—Ajá.

Aioria no iba a decirle que era Marín, ¿se imaginan el revuelo que habría causado Milo de saber que la chica de águila, la novia del amigo al que quería ayudar (yo diría corromper) estaba allí como una chica más de la lista de solteras cotizadas de la noche?; el gato no era tonto, pero no por eso iba a reservarse la duda del porqué su chica estaba allí con esas otras dos chicas que…

—Milo…

Muy tarde, el griego ya había salido al ataque de la peliverde, ahora Dios sabía si el escorpión llegaba a darse cuenta de que iba a flirtear con una compañera de mantos, una con la que se llevaba particularmente mal. Aioria ya sabía que quitando a June de Camaleón, por obvias razones como las de destruir su isla natal, Shaina de Ofiuco era la única amazona soltera a la que no traía colgada.

—Agh, ya se dará cuenta seguro —se encogió de hombros el león antes de ir tras su compañero.

Shaina y Marín acababan de rechazar la quinta invitación a bailar o beber unas copas en compañía de gente desconocida, lo que un cambio de imagen y dejar sus rostros al aire libre podía hacer. Respecto a lo segundo no sentían culpa ya que no iban en calidad de amazonas, y ese viaje era un día eximidas de sus deberes. Además, ahí no había nadie del Santuario.

¡Plop!, justo cuando pensaban eso Milo de Escorpio se acercaba con dos Martini de fresa y una sonrisa que se llevaba por los cuernos al de la película _Casanova_.

—Dos exquisitas copas para dos exquisitas mujeres —fue su entrada mientras colocaba las bebidas frente a ellas, satisfecho con la repentina sorpresa que acababa de causar en ambas—llevo minutos observando que ni agua han bebido, supuse que tendrían sed.

—G-gracias —logró articular Marín, después de perder todo estibo de tranquilidad al ver quién era el acompañante de Milo.

Aioria tomó asiento al lado de la pelirroja sin siquiera mirarla ni preguntar; Milo supuso que sus buenos consejos habían obrado bien en el gato, mira que ir directo al grano sin esperar respuesta… era arriesgado pero daba buenos resultados. Lo que no se esperaba era que de verdad fuera a ponerle los cuernos a Marín.

—No son de aquí, ¿verdad? —siguió la conversación Shaina sin perder la calma, sabía que entre más nerviosa estuviera, más rápido sabrían que eran ellas, aunque ya Aioria debía de suponerlo; si él no decía nada entonces podía seguir fingiendo hasta el final.

—Digamos que este es como mi segundo hogar —si que se lo creería de Milo—, ustedes tampoco parecen de aquí, es decir… no parecen americanas.

—Estamos pasando nuestras vacaciones —se apuró en decir Shaina antes de que Marín hablara—mañana tendremos que regresar a Europa.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —aplaudió Milo—nosotros también tenemos que regresar mañana a Europa, ¿de casualidad no tendremos programado el mismo vuelo?

—Voy al baño, ¿me disculpan? —dijo Marín levantándose y saliendo de la mesa como podía, intentando que los tacos no le asesinaran los pies en el proceso.

—Yo también iré, ya regreso Milo.

Los miraron perderse entre la gente y las luces, Shaina mordió la tensión que se formaba en su cuerpo al encontrarse a _solas_ con el escorpión, y sin posibilidades de decirle con propiedad quien era. ¿Para qué después se regodeara de haberle visto el rostro?, Aioria la tenía sin cuidado ya que era de Marín, pero, ¡Milo era otro cantar!, Milo era el insoportable con el que entre el cortejo y los golpes, los golpes salían victoriosos siempre. No lo aguantaba, a él y a su actitud arrogante de sentirse el último hombre del planeta.

—Sí que son rápidos esos dos —silbó embromando a la pareja que encontraba sospechosamente llenos de química. —Me decías, ¿de casualidad no tendremos el mismo vuelo programado?

Shaina rezaba porque no fuera así.

* * *

><p>Esquivó a dos esquimales y a unas sexys meseras que iban disfrazadas de conejitas, vaya gente más rara te encontrabas en una disco de Las Vegas. Finalmente después de jugar a las olimpiadas entre eso, los tacones blancos y un novio loco porque le diera explicaciones, logró cruzar la puerta del baño de damas y cerrarla a sus espaldas.<p>

—¡Marín!

De acuerdo, ocultarse era tonto. Lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas cara a cara y…

Espera, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Aioria en Las Vegas con Milo?, esa pregunta le dio algo más que valor al salir.

—**¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? **—dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Espera, yo pregunté primero —se defendió Aioria.

—No, yo te pregunté primero —refutó Marín—¿qué haces aquí?, ¡¿y con Milo?

Ah caramba, punto menos para Aioria. Ser cazado con malas compañías no era nada favorable.

—Pues… él insistió que este ambiente nos haría bien…

—_¿Nos?_ —resaltó Marín—¿y en qué parte de encontrarte sólo con él incluye el _"nos"_?

Eso dolió. Aioria se rascó la nuca sintiéndose acorralado.

—Bueno… y… ¡¿Y tú qué hacías con Shaina y…? —hizo memoria en identificar a la otra pero le costó—a ver, la otra rubia que venía contigo…

—June.

—¡Sí!, ¡¿Qué hacías con ellas aquí?, ¡Y vestida así!

—¿Vestida así? —Marín puso los brazos en jarra y fulminó a Aioria con la mirada—estoy mucho más cubierta que el 98% de las mujeres aquí, querido.

Esa forma de llamarlo _querido_ le inspiraba más temor que ternura a Aioria. Carraspeó intentando tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—Aún no me contestas.

—Estoy acompañando a June, la señorita Saori la alcahueteó con un viaje aquí por dos días y una noche —Aioria alzó las cejas sin creerse esa noticia, ¡su diosa regalaba viajes a las mujeres del Santuario y a los dorados que les partiera un rayo del mismísimo Zeus! —, está despechada y temo que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

—Para eso Shaina y tú la acompañaron —concluyó Aioria.

—Sí.

—Entiendo —dijo más tranquilo Aioria, quien ahora viendo bien a su novia, estaba preciosa, y se permitía sonreír como idiota por eso.

Sonrisa que no le correspondió Marín.

—¿Y cómo pretendías mejorar _nuestra _relación tú _solo_ aquí?

Ponchado y con bases llenas.

—Marín… —le tomó las manos sacándoselas de la cintura y usó la mejor de sus miradas para ablandarle el corazón a su noviecita, y así salvaba su pellejo—ya que estamos aquí, tú y yo…

—¿Ajá? —alzó una ceja esperando una MUY buena excusa, que si no Aioria tendría que sudar sangre para que le volviera a dirigir la palabra después de pillarlo en dudosas condiciones.

—¿Quieres que esto sea una cita? —la amazona cambió de inmediato su expresión severa para ser una más adorable y sonrojada.

¿Le iría a decir que no a ese león cuyo atuendo casual y descuidado lo hacía ver terriblemente atractivo?, creo que la respuesta es demasiado obvia.

* * *

><p>Después de bailar con tres chicos distintos y desistir de cada uno de ellos, así como rechazar invitaciones a tragos en grupos de jóvenes o bien hombres demasiado mayores para ella, June se convenció de que todo lo que había ideado, todo lo que había pensado respecto a esa noche de derroche y disfrute de su condición de libertad, no era lo que esperaba.<p>

La incomodidad acabó por hacerla sentir mal, y eso le llevó a refugiarse en la barra, acalorada de tanta gente y atosigada de emociones confusas, seguía teniendo ese horrible sabor en la boca con el que había salido de Grecia, solo que diez veces más concentrado. No pensaba en Shun, pero tampoco pensaba en nada más que le pudiera quitar ese vacío.

—Una copa de _Absenta_, por favor —pidió al barman y este fue de inmediato por la botella de cristal que dejaba ver el líquido verde fluorescente, se lo sirvió y dejó al frente—deje la botella —añadió antes de que la retirara de la barra.

—Sírvame también una copa de lo mismo —le imitó alguien que no había visto y que estaba a su izquierda, June volteó solo por inercia y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió en el acto. El hombre la miró un momento guiado por la misma inercia, incapaz de notar o solo disimulaba no hacerlo, que la rubia acababa de tensarse visiblemente. El barman llenó otra copa idéntica y la dejó al alcance del de cabellos color menta. —_Thanks_ —agradeció en un inglés de pronunciación afrancesada.

June no pudo evitar reprimir una corta risita por eso, pero de inmediato recordó que era de Camus de Acuario de quien se burlaba y que para su pésima suerte acababa de ganarse toda su atención.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención burlarme —_qué irónico porque lo hice_, pensó—su acento se me hizo curioso.

—Oh, ya me lo han dicho varias veces en el día, no es nada —le dijo en tono neutral—a mí se me hace más curioso que una jovencita esté tomando algo tan fuerte, estando sola —rebatió con ingenio sin proponérselo.

Si volvían a recordarle la edad o la etapa de la vida por la que estaba pasando iba a terminar estrangulando a alguien esa noche.

—Es para los nervios —mintió disimulando la ligera molestia por el comentario, tomó el primer sorbo y acabó arrugando los ojos por el sabor—mientras más amargo mejor.

—Suelo decir lo mismo cuando la bebo —June no pudo evitar voltear a su interlocutor, ¿Camus de Acuario bebía _esa cosa_?, sonaba como si fuera frecuente—, es un buen tónico. Los campeones de las antiguas olimpiadas solían beber un brebaje similar a base de ajenjo, para no olvidar las pasadas amarguras.

—Curioso… ¿por eso lo bebes? —la pregunta salió sola, ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Camus fue esta vez quien la miró cara a cara y se sonrió con mucha levedad ante el arrepentimiento de la rubia y la tímida expresión de su mano tapándose la boca, como a la niña que pillan haciendo una travesura. —Lo siento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia.

—Te lo diré aunque no lo sea, si prometes no repetirlo —June hizo señal de que sus labios estaban sellados, y el acuariano continuó sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que iba a decir, solo estaba conversando con una _desconocida_. —Puede que si lo beba para no olvidar las amarguras del pasado, pero también lo hago para crear contraste con las pocas cosas dulces que dejan los años.

—Suena como si fueras un viejo amargado —¡ups!, el alcohol la estaba haciendo más franca de lo permitido y de nuevo volvía a taparse la boca, por ese gesto que se le antojaba genuino a Camus no pudo evitar pasar por alto el pequeño _insulto_ y reírse en sus adentros de la graciosa chica. —De nuevo perdón, enserio, no lo hago adrede…

—Seguro; no es para tanto, me han tratado de peores calificativos —le restó importancia y bebió dos tragos generosos de la bebida verdosa.

—_Ya lo creo_ —pensó la camaleón, después de todo, lo poco que conocía de Camus era por tres palabras: frío, reservado, inexpresivo. Y mucho de eso lo estaba comprobando ahora que charlaba un poco con él, aunque June podía jurar que detrás de todo eso había alguien mucho más agradable y, quizás hasta interesante.

_¡No!, ¡definitivamente no!, ¡tienes que salir de ahí antes de que se acuerde de ti!_

—La verdad, siento que ya te he visto en alguna parte —June disimuló llevándose la copa a los labios—pero francamente no recuerdo donde.

—Habrás conocido a muchas rubias con vestido rojo en tu vida, quizás me confundes con alguna de esas —sorteó June bebiendo un sorbito, esperando que esa vieja treta funcionara, ¡vamos! ¡Qué no era, por más que le disgustara, la única rubia buenaza de vestido rojo en el mundo!

—Has acertado en algo, si he conocido a muchas rubias —la camaleona se anotó un punto—y sí, alguna que otra llevaba casualmente un vestido rojo pero… —Camus negó suavemente con la cabeza—juraría que no es por eso que me resultas familiar —la carita ilusionada de June colapsó.

—Pues si yo te conociera de algún lugar jamás olvidaría ese rancio sentido del humor que te gastas —y de nuevo su bendita lengua sufría un ataque de sinceridad cuando NO se precisaba. Lo bueno es que si el otro se lo tomaba como una ofensa, lo mucho que haría sería dedicarle una mirada hostil o quizás alguna frase cortante, ¡pero se lo sacaría de encima!. Después de todo no lo hacía mal…

Camus la miró detenidamente un momento como si al inicio no entendiera lo que le acababan de decir, y después soltó una corta risa cual si recién captara un buen chiste.

—¿Enserio soy tan malo?, que me lo diga una supuesta "desconocida" me da de que preocuparme.

—¿Tus amigos te lo dicen a menudo?

—Me dicen cosas peores, _cheríe_.

—¡Sabía que eras francés!, y lo digo más por el inglés tan _peculiar_ que hablas —añadió mucho más despreocupada.

En ese momento no era consciente de que era la primera vez en años, en AÑOS que Camus de Acuario se sentía, y se reía tan a gusto con una mujer. Podía atribuirlo a que el alcohol se le había subido al fin a la cabeza –cosa poco probable ya que gozaba de mucha resistencia al mismo, de algo servía pasar largas temporadas en la nación del Vodka-, o a que estaba brutalmente aburrido de esperar a que Milo saliera de allí con la chica de los leotardos que mucho caso no le hacía; lo cierto era que por primera vez estaba pasando el tiempo a gusto allí.

—Tú lo hablas muy bien, siento algo de envidia —admitió cortésmente—pero no te escuchas como una americana.

—No soy de aquí, como muchos —dijo dejando la copa por la mitad sin darse cuenta—sabes, me asalta una pregunta curiosa, ¿qué hace alguien con tan _agrio_ sentido del humor aquí?, parece como si te hubieran traído a rastras.

—Prácticamente —reconoció con un suspiro cansado—vine a acompañar a un amigo —señaló con la vista a de piel tostada y look de amante español que estaba junto a Shaina, que poco le faltaba para que le cayera encima de no ser por la indiferencia de la otra. —Parece que no está teniendo suerte.

—Mi amiga es difícil, es eso —comentó June olvidando la parte importante en la que su cerebro asociaba al _amigo_ con Milo de Escorpio—¿tú también viniste por un ligue?

—Solo vine de _violinista_ —hizo énfasis con buena dosis de sarcasmo.

—Ugh, suena a que no estás en tu ambiente.

—Tú tampoco parecías muy cómoda aquí —June hizo una mueca con ese sincero comentario, así que hasta de eso se había percatado—¿viniste también a hacer de _violinista_?

—_A eso venían mis amigas, la verdad_ —pensó preguntándose por Marín a quien encontró bailando ¡con su novio!, eso sí que la alertó, pero no de la forma en que debería. —Digamos que vine a una cosa y terminé haciendo una muy distinta —reconoció con un timbre de voz que no hubiera querido que sonara tan melancólico.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso no tienes que hacerlo.

—Está bien, solo pienso cuan ridículo puede ser alguien cuando obtiene lo que supuestamente quería y… no resulta como esperabas.

—Pasa todo el tiempo, pero es culpa del hacerse ilusiones —puntualizó Camus con ese tono que lo caracterizaba—en lugar de analizar las cosas como son, por frío o duro que suene.

—Oh gracias, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—De nada, no tengo maestría aconsejando jovencitas, pero se hace lo que se puede —ese comentario arrancó una sonrisa irónica en la rubia, una que fue instantáneamente correspondida.

—Qué manera tan particular de hacerme sentir menhjor —la lengua se le trabó gracias al licor que comenzaba a surtir efecto en sus funciones motoras.

—¿Menor?, no soy tan viejo.

—¡Mejor! —se apuró en corregir y una risa le bailó en los labios debido a la confusión.

—Te está afectando, lo has bebido muy rápido —aconsejó en tono casi paternal, le alejó la copa—el Absenta es una bebida fuerte, se toma _despacio_ —explicó con el tono de un maestro de kínder.

—Sí, abuelito —bromeó June.

—Tengo 22 años.

—Con 22 años y ya suenas de 60 y tantos… —le quitó la copa y una mirada lúcida y sagaz sorprendió al acuariano— ¿no te han dicho que tanta madurez acaba pudriendo el cuerpo y siendo nocivo para la salud?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó ligeramente contrariado con la fusión de frases célebres.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir, ¿por?, soy original —vio como se terminaba el contenido de un trago—uugh~, sí que es amargo.

—¿Esperabas un final dulce?

—Todos lo hacen, ¿por qué no?

Ese sentido de lógica lo dejó sin contestación, la rubia le esperó paciente con una leve sonrisa, donde no sabía decir si ya estaba borracha como una cuba o le estaba tomando el pelo, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que comenzaron esa peculiar conversación.

—Porque la mayoría de los finales son agrios, por eso —soltó sin más mirando su reflejo en lo que quedaba del licor verde de su copa, siendo su turno de lucir melancólico. June lo miró de reojo mientras se rellenaba su copa, y de paso aumentaba el volumen del líquido en la de Camus para sorpresa de este.

—Y es por eso que recordamos los momentos dulces con gran placer —añadió ella—pero dicen que lo amargo se vuelve adictivo, así que ¿por qué no brindar por esos amargos finales que le dan sentido a los sorbos dulces de la vida? —propuso acercando su copa al aire.

—Suena a que será un brindis masoquista —esta vez fue Camus quien intentó bromear.

—Al menos es sincero y realista.

—Tienes razón.

Chocaron las copas y el líquido verde ondeó cómplice de ese par que experimentaba su primer encuentro real, como eran tras la armadura y constelación que representaban.

* * *

><p>Milo tenía alrededor de una hora intentando sacar algo más que una plática forzada, la chica de los leotardos no solo era difícil, no, era IMPOSIBLE. Cualquier indirecta que soltaba o distintos tipos de halagos, cortejos, le salían por la culata. La peliverde comenzaba a parecerse demasiado a cierta amazona con la que tenía el mismo problema.<p>

En cambio Shaina hacía lo que humanamente podía por sacárselo de encima sin perder ese puesto privilegiado desde donde podía vigilar a June, a quien quería sacarle la cabeza. ¡Cómo diablos se le ocurría quedarse hablando con Camus de Acuario en su condición!, y esas risitas tras el brindis habían sido lo último. La Ofiuco intentaba domar su bestia interna para no acabar delatándose a sí misma y agarrar a June y llevársela de regreso al hotel ya que Marín podía quedarse con Aioria, se suponía que con el asunto de sus rostros, la poca moral que les quedaba como amazonas tras seguir la locura de June y sumando que les respaldaba la misma Athena, no tendrían a estas alturas mucho que perder.

Del otro lado de la moneda Milo no sabía si alegrarse por Camus u odiarlo infinitamente por su suerte, si hubiera sabido que la verde era tan necia ¡habría ido por la rubia en un principio!. _No, no, no y no_; él era Milo de Escorpio y a él no se le resistía ninguna mujer, por más que se pareciera a…

Y por fin su cerebro hizo _click_.

—Me estaba preguntando… —alargó la frase esperando que ella volteara a verlo, sin éxito como lo esperaba, era el momento de soltar su bomba—¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Shaina~?

Ahora si tenía toda su atención, y Milo se regodeó en sus adentros de ese rostro entre sorprendido y asustado.

—¿Disculpa? —intentó en vano parecer desentendida.

—No te hagas, ya sé que eres tú —apoyó un lado de su rostro con el dorso de la mano con el codo sobre la mesa, muy relajado y con una sonrisa de suficiencia—reconocería esa reticencia donde fuera.

_Al diablo con todo_, pensó Shaina.

—¿Y qué harás ahora que lo sabes, Milo? —correspondió con altanería y claro, ese timbre autoritario que la convertía en una mujer temible. —¿Lo regarás por todo Santuario como una vieja chismosa?

—Hey-hey, no seas tan dura —pidió tratando de sonar amable mientras disfrutaba de la tensión de ella, sabía que la tenía por primera vez en sus manos y no pretendía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. —Yo no voy jodiéndole la vida a la gente, es la gente quien se la jode solita.

—¿No cuidas tu vocabulario ni frente a una dama?

—Perdona, solo quería ser franco.

—Ve al grano, Milo —soltó Shaina sin rodeos, sabía por donde quería irse el escorpión y era mejor enfrentarlo de una vez—¿qué piensas sacar de esto?

—¿Yo?, ¿sacar?, ¿acaso piensas que te voy a chantajear? —Milo fingió inocencia y trató de lucir ofendido—¿me crees capaz de chantajear a una mujer por algo?, no soy esa clase de hombre Shaina, por favor.

—Yo sé la clase de hombre que eres —respondió fulminante—eso no me lo tienes que aclarar.

—Vamos, no sé de donde te has formado tan mala imagen de mí —intentó defenderse—todo lo que hago es disfrutar de los pocos placeres de la vida, ¿es pecado eso?

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, que se las arreglara June después, no iba a aguantar un segundo más en la misma mesa que Milo de Escorpio.

Si las miradas asesinaran en ese momento ya no sería nada del dueño de la octava casa del zodiaco, por el simple hecho de tomarle el brazo a la peliverde para evitar que abandonara su asiento.

—Sólo tomemos estos martinis y charlemos como amigos que somos —condicionó con una sonrisa torcida que no le auguraba nada bueno a Shaina—vamos, los escorpiones no muerden.

No muerden, pero Shaina sabe que pican, que son venenosos, y que es mejor matarlos antes de que su restricción impida apartarse de ellos.

—De acuerdo —accedió de mala gana sentándose de nuevo en su lugar—solo esta copa y tú nunca nos has visto aquí.

—No hay problema, palabra de caballero —levantó la mano en señal de juramento—lo que no comprendo es, ¿cómo se les ocurrió venir aquí, eh~?, ahora entiendo que la pelirroja era la novia del gato pero… ¿y la rubia?

—Es June.

—¡¿Enserio? —volvió a mirar a la parejita de la barra—maldito Camus suertudo, más le vale no dejarla ir por la amistad que nos une… —mascullaba.

—¿Lo dices porque con ella tampoco lograste nada? —intuyó certera.

—Juraba que estaba colgada de Shun —comentó para no hacer mención de lo otro, como justificación a la resistencia de la camaleón ante sus encantos.

—Tuvo problemas con él, su cita del mes quedó arruinada cuando se fue a Japón con sus amigos a una convención.

—Auch, no soy mujer y eso hasta a mí me indigna —corroboró Milo con sinceridad, bebiendo el primer sorbo del Martini de fresa que Marín había olvidado—mira que preferir un evento a tu novia…

—No eran novios, solo salían —corrigió Shaina extrañada por la opinión de Milo—pero June ha estado enamorada de él desde que eran niños.

—Ya, entiendo —negó con la cabeza—es triste esperar por alguien que no sabes cuándo llegará.

—Lo sé, por eso decidimos acompañarla.

—Son buenas amigas —Shaina bebió también de la copa, estaba dulce y eso agradó a su paladar—y pensar que hace unos años Marín y tú no podían ni verse las caras.

—Los tiempos cambian —musitó—tú también, quien diría que en unos años volverías a llevarte bien con Aioria, ahora parecen el trío dinámico con Camus.

—Haha, es verdad —rió Milo—lo bueno es que han cambiado para mejor —acercó su copa—¿por qué no brindamos por eso?

—¿Brindar?

—Porque este buen tiempo se mantenga, al menos todo lo que sea posible. Y porque lo disfrutemos todo lo que dure.

Shaina dudó un segundo en alzar su copa a la misma altura que la de Milo, apenas tocaron los bordes con un suave tintineo.

—Por los buenos tiempos.

—Por los buenos tiempos.

—Y porque —Shaina se detuvo al bajar su copa—esta sea la primera de muchas veces en las que charlo amenamente contigo —guiñó el ojo coqueto.

—Debería añadir el que se te quite lo iluso.

—Y yo que se te quite lo reticente.

—En tus sueños.

—Digo lo mismo.

Y volvieron a brindar, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente ni quitarse la vista el uno del otro de encima como si se retaran mutuamente.

* * *

><p>—Por cierto —June alzó la vista después de darle su primer trago al su copa recién llenada—llevamos rato hablando y ni me he presentado: Soy Camus.<p>

Eso _sí_ que le hizo pisar tierra, la inquietud volvió a hacerse evidente en su rostro por más que intentaba aparentar normalidad.

—J-j-Junet —terminó por decir su nombre original, con el alcohol circulando en sus venas y el cerebro embotado le había sido imposible inventarse uno. Rogaba porque el francés ni con eso la reconociera.

—Bonito nombre —dijo simplemente para alivio de June, esperaba que con eso el caballero de Acuario finalmente la descubriera, pero por lo visto la suerte le quería mucho.—Insisto en que deberías dejar de beber, ya ni siquiera pronuncias bien tu nombre —inquirió amablemente.

—Estoy bien, solo se me trabó la lengua.

—Por segunda vez.

—¡Rayos!, ¡tenías que contarlas! —espetó causando que Camus se sonriera, la chica se le hacía divertidísima—, ¿te burlas de mí? —le preguntó en tono fingidamente serio.

—¿Yo?, para nada.

—¿Y a qué se debe esa sonrisita?, ¿tengo pintado un chiste en la cara?

—No, pero ahora que lo dices —miró con atención su rostro—se te ha corrido el labial —para una mujer ese era un comentario que podría hacerle correr al baño a corregir ese error de la naturaleza cosmética, lo cual en Las Vegas equivalía a una maratón. —Espera, no te muevas —la detuvo, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y pasó uno de los extremos doblados por la comisura derecha donde había una mancha roja, los labios le temblaron involuntariamente cuando cruzó sus ojos con esos azul real. —Ya está —avisó que se podía mover.

La rubia no dijo nada, estaba todavía congelada por aquel repentino gesto de ¿cortesía?, ¿sería cosa de los franceses?, que alguien la bajara de la nube en la que acababa de subirse por error.

—¿Haces eso con cada mujer que te cruzas a hablar sin conocerle? —Camus casi escupía el trago que acababa de darle a su copa, por un momento sintió que había hecho lo mismo que Milo.

—Pues… —carraspeó recobrando la compostura—pensé que querías ahorrarte un viaje al baño, se lo meticulosas que pueden ser las mujeres cuando les detectan una imperfección en el maquillaje sobretodo. —Explicó pareciendo más un científico que alguien que solo hizo un favor.

—Oooh~, ahora resulta que sí sabes de mujeres —hizo un movimiento de cejas—supongo que es la herencia francesa.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que los franceses sabemos mucho de mujeres?, ¿o qué somos románticos?, o…

—¿O que besan bien? —completó June.

—O que besamos bien —repitió por inercia.

—Hum, ¿Lo preguntas porque no sabes mucho de mujeres?, ¿Por qué no eres romántico?, o ¿Por qué no besas bien? —enumeró con una sonrisita traviesa, Camus sintió que había caído en una trampa mortal.

—Por ninguna de esas razones, solo lo pregunto por la generalización —intentó salvar su orgullo varonil.

—Porque la mayoría de las mujeres lo han comprobado así estadísticamente, o alguien se dedicó a esparcir el rumor para darle más atractivo a la ciudad del amor —respondió—es el mismo rumor de que los mejores amantes son los italianos.

—No puedes hablar con tanta seguridad sobre eso si tú misma no lo has comprobado —_touché_ para Camus, quien acababa de cobrarse las preguntas anteriores y arrancaba a la listilla rubia la expresión que pondría toda novata que, como Camus había adivinado, no tenía la experiencia de su lado para corroborar sus afirmaciones.—Después de todo son solo rumores que riega la gente por nación.

—Nadie como tú para subirme la autoestima.

—Estamos a mano, _cheríe_.

—Salud por eso —chocaron de nuevo las copas, sin resentimientos—, esa pequeña venganza ¿era porque en verdad no sabes ni de mujeres, ni eres romántico ni…?

—No acostumbro a salir con mujeres, ¿contenta? —se alegró de detenerla justo en la parte que más le hería el orgullo (N/A: a quien no Camus xD) —no soy como mi amigo de allá —June miró que sorpresivamente el panorama de la mesa donde estaba su amiga había cambiado drásticamente, Shaina charlaba a gusto con Milo casi pareciendo viejos amigos o que ligaban. —Él sí que es un experto en la materia.

—Así que tú eres el extremo opuesto.

—Exacto.

—Entonces ¿eres virgen todavía? —maldita lengua la suya, lástima que tuviera casi dos copas de _Abstenta_ para que le saliera el trol que llevaba por dentro.

—¿Crees que con un amigo como ese lo sería? —June se lo pensó, la respuesta era clarísima.

—No, pero deberías alegrarte.

—Lo sé, Milo no se cansa de decir que de no ser por él habría terminado como ellos —señaló a la derecha del local, al fondo donde se conglomeraban los de la otra acera.

—Y habría sido una lástima —se sinceró June por primera vez, ¡y es que tenía razón!, Camus de Acuario era un hombre atractivo, uno por el que cualquier mujer pelearía para que definitivamente no cruzara el otro lado de la calle. El aludido le sonrió levemente complacido con esa afirmación, más después de que casi le destrozara el orgullo masculino.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Solo soy sincera —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ambos bebieron un trago de sus copas en perfecta sincronía sin darse cuenta—, lo que no comprendo es… ¿por qué?, no creo que tengas problemas para conseguir a la chica que quieras.

—Es mi naturaleza, supongo —respondió—quizás soy demasiado selectivo.

—O no te sientes cómodo con cualquiera —adivinó.

—Más bien diría que no va conmigo —June lo miró con atención—con el amor solo puedes estar de dos formas: o usas a los demás como lo hace mi estimado amigo, o eres usado, pero también cuando estás en lo segundo y eres correspondido hay altas posibilidades de cometer estupideces, no piensas con claridad y…

—Y sufres.

—Sí.

—¿A eso le temes?

—¿Tú no?

—Ya he sufrido bastante, creo que a estas alturas del partido no me importa.

—No puedes hablar de ti tan irresponsablemente June.

—¿Es peor eso o vivir la vida huyendo de la posibilidad de querer a alguien?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Camus reconoció el dolor de ella en sus ojos oscuros, lucían negros en la escasa iluminación como el océano por la noche, incierto. Y June comenzó a entrever que tras esas gélidas pupilas había un hombre deseando amar con libertad y sin condiciones, pero que seguía aferrado a su trono de hielo por temor a perderlo.

—Creo que ambas cosas están mal —dijo finalmente él.

—Tienes razón.

El DJ repitió la misma canción que June había escuchado al entrar, eso consiguió despertar algo dentro de ella, un impulso remoto que le hizo incorporarse bastante segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir:

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿Eh? —tomado por sorpresa.

—¿O no sabes? —dedujo.

—Sal de mi cabeza —pidió a chiste.

—Yo te enseño, no hay problema.

—¿Si te piso los pies prometes no decir nada? —Condicionó haciéndola reír—porque lo digo enserio.

—Si me pisas los pies lo sabrás cuando hunda mis preciosos tacones rojos en los tuyos, así te lo pensarás dos veces antes de fallar —le guiñó el ojo.

—Supongo que es el mejor trato que puedo recibir —ironizó.

—¡Vamos abuelo! —lo animó.

—Voy —se incorporó—que jovencita tan impaciente —fingió quejarse mientras June lo conducía del brazo a la pista y le devolvía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Al inicio Camus no supo ni donde estaba parado, tenía entre ceja y ceja que ese lugar y él no eran compatibles, que ni siquiera ese conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón eran acordes para el ambiente fiestero de una noche por Las Vegas. Se sentía incómodo, y no sabía cómo esa recién conocida había logrado convencerlo, lo cierto es que no había despegado los ojos de la espalda de la rubia al igual que un explorador de su linterna en medio de una cueva oscura.

Al hacerse su puesto no supo ni por donde comenzar a moverse, pero gracias a la paciencia de su compañera y sus buenos consejos, lograba hacer algo.

—Puedes imitar a los otros, pero no te lo aconsejo —le dijo por encima del ruido—trata de sentir el ritmo de la música.

—¿Así? —lo intentó, para ser su primera vez no estaba mal.

—¡Lo haces bien!, ¡Y todavía no me pisas un…! —muy tarde, lo acababa de hacer, y ella que no decía las cosas en balde clavó el taco en su pie correspondiente al que le dolía—¡te lo advertí!

—¡Auch!, ¡que maestra más violenta! —se quejó sin dejar de moverse.

—¡Vamos, vamos!, ¡menos quejas y más movimiento!

Con cada segundo lo hacía mejor, si que aprendía rápido el maestro de los hielos, o solo se debía a que estaba en compañía de alguien que hacía bien de nexo entre él y el ambiente al que no era muy amigo, y eso le permitía disfrutar de otro aspecto de la vida que jamás imaginó. Las luces bailaban creando un efecto que por primera vez a Camus le pareció hermoso, como la aurora boreal pero más dinámica y energizante, y la baja iluminación ofrecía una privacidad mágica que convertía a todos en perfectos extraños pero partes de una misma cosa, de un mismo ambiente. Y también estaba ella, que con picardía e inocencia había logrado hacerlo parte de un mundo al que creía no pertenecer.

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day~<strong>_

Ese coro fue todo lo que June recordó durante la noche y hasta que se despertó al siguiente día.

* * *

><p>Soltó un ronroneo complacido, su cuerpo le decía que acababa de tener una noche muy movida en el buen sentido de la palabra gracias a la sensación embriagante que tanto se parece a los efectos de la cocaína. Después de unos minutos Milo de Escorpio comenzó a abrir los ojos, demorando el momento a propósito de encontrarse con la imagen que ansiaba desde hace años, su corazón y por supuesto, su ego no pudieron ensancharse más cuando la realidad coincidió perfectamente con sus deseos, allí entre sus brazos dormía plácidamente Shaina de Ofiuco, los dos en la misma cama compartiendo las mismas sábanas y por supuesto, sin nada abajo. Dos más dos siempre era cuatro.<p>

_¡Sí!, Oh yes!_, silbó victorioso en su mente, casi imaginándose a sí mismo bailar la danza de la victoria mientras _Sweet Victory_ sonaba de fondo en su cabeza. Por fin había hecho que Shaina cayera en sus manos, después de años de dedicación, de perseverancia, de… bueno, todo se había resumido en una noche de tragos donde no recordaba ni como había terminado en una suit matrimonial en un motel, ¿y qué demonios importaba?, eso no le quitaba el mérito de haberlo logrado.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se permitió detallar las facciones de quien autoproclamaba como su nueva amante, Shaina podía lucir la mayor parte del tiempo amenazante, terrible y peligrosa. Solo hacía falta mirarle el rostro y verla dormir para que toda esa imagen de dureza se quebrara, Milo con todo lo sin vergüenza que podía ser respecto a las mujeres, sabía apreciar la ternura cuando se presentaba en tan delicado rostro. Acarició esa preciosa pieza de arte con el dorso de los dedos, cuidando que ese roce no la fuera a despertar y…

Reparó en cierta cosa que anudaba su dedo anular, el dedo donde hace tantos años le había jurado que jamás le pondría argolla.

¡Entonces qué demonios hacía ese anillo dorado ahí!

—¡! —el grito sacado de una película de terror salió de la garganta de Milo, despertando a Shaina y espantándola tanto como él estaba.

—... ¿qué?, ¿qué diablos te pa…? —iba a decir de no ser porque la mente de Shaina estaba más ocupada atando cabos de la situación donde se encontraba. Cama + Milo + Sin Ropa = a… —¡TÚ!, ¡MALDITO ALACRÁN DE PACOTILLAAAAAA!

—NI TE ATREVAS A SOLTARME LA TÍPICA DE QUE "ME APROVECHÉ DE TI" —vociferó el otro como si estuviera en un juicio, más pálido que las sábanas del terror que pesaba en él.

—¡¿AH NO? ¿Y DÍME QUE SE SUPONE QUE PASÓ? —le debatió casi con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltando veneno por la boca.

—¡MIRA TU DEDO SI TANTO QUIERES SABERLO!

Con esa respuesta lo primero que hizo fue verse los dedos de la mano derecha mansamente, al no encontrar nada pasó a los de la izquierda y palideció tanto, quizás más que el mismo Milo.

—No… esto no… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y estuvieron más de quince minutos gritando, mentándose las madres y haciendo la guerra antes del amor. Adiós al privilegiado Milo y hola al desgraciado Milo, como diría su maestro en ese momento de estar con vida y poder verlo ahora, con su querida conyugue queriendo romper el record de menor tiempo casada por causas de viudez.

* * *

><p>Cómo venía diciendo, June recuperó la conciencia a las nueve de la mañana. Comenzó abriendo los ojos perezosamente con la bendita canción en los oídos hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostada en una cama que no era la suya, y por tanto estaba en un cuarto que no era suyo. Todo regresó a su mente, la típica película que tienen los que se les pasa el efecto del alcohol segundos antes de que les ataque la resaca. Estaba con Camus de Acuario, haciendo lo imposible porque no recordara quien era y al mismo tiempo charlando con él por ese raro magnetismo que había ejercido su personalidad, después habían bebido, luego bailado y…<p>

_Oh Dios no… no quiero… no quiero voltear…_

Quería pensar que ese aroma, el que pertenecía al caballero de Acuario y que revoloteaba en sus fosas nasales fuera una alucinación de la absenta. Olía a hojas de menta. June apretó los ojos esperando que la alucinación desapareciera pero la cosa ya se le hacía tan obvia que era hora de encarar la realidad.

Se volteó con brusquedad, no había nadie en la cama matrimonial, de hecho, el lado donde juraba que estaba el caballero durmiendo _después de una loca noche de pasión_ estaba como si ni lo hubieran tocado. June se percató de que estaba vistiendo la misma camisa blanca de botones que llevaba el acuariano esa noche, y que de ahí provenía el penetrante olor a menta.

—Entonces no pasó nada —suspiró profundamente aliviada—tengo que hacerle caso a Shaina y a Marín más a menud…

¡Shaina y Marín!, no sabía dónde estaban ni qué había sido de ellas. Podía tranquilizarse porque en compañía de Aioria no iba a pasarle nada a la pelirroja, ¡pero Shaina había estado con Milo!, ¡con Milo!

Saltó de la cama casi espantada, intentando hacer algo coherente sus funciones motoras le fallaron y acabó tropezando medio mareada con un lado de la sábana y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—Au… —resolló.

—¿June?

La voz de Camus la hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato, cual soldado en posición firme. El francés estaba, evidentemente, sin camisa, y debía suponer que se encontraba en la habitación de este.

—A-a-aaah, ¿Buenos días? —soltó al final tras tanto balbuceo nervioso.

—Buenos días —respondió este—¿dormiste bien?

—S-sí, dormí bien, gracias —inspiró hondo tratando de no lucir intimidada ni por la situación y ni por tener a semejante monumento en frente—, ¿serías tan amable de decirme dónde estoy, y sobretodo qué pasó?

—Después de bailar te comenzaste a marear, te dije que no bebieras tanto y tan rápido —volvió a regañarla a lo que se ganó un puchero infantil—, después tropezaste con un surtidor de bebidas y te mojaste todo el vestido —June le dijo adiós a su precioso traje de más de 5000 dólares—cómo vi que ya no podías más y no lograbas articular nada coherente para saber dónde te estabas quedando, te traje a mi habitación.

La cara de June llegó a parecerse mucho al color de su vestido.

—¿T-t-t-tú me…?

—Te cambié y cedí mi camisa porque imaginé que no querrías despertar oliendo a alcohol etílico —se apuró a decir Camus antes de caer también en el bochorno—pero solo fue eso, incluso dormí en el sofá.

—Tranquilo —respiró hondo, aceptando por fin la situación más calmada por saber que había sucedido—te creo, pero ahora tenemos un problema.

—Claro, Shaina y Milo están bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte —añadió disimulando malicia tras esas palabras.

—Que bie… —June perdió la voz cuando las piezas le encajaron en la cabeza y miró como Camus le devolvía una sonrisa petulante.

—La próxima vez hazle caso a tus mayores cuando te dicen que no debes beber demasiado —le reprendió con suavidad sin perder esa sonrisa que sacaba de quicio a June—, acabas desarmando tus propios planes maestros, camaleón.

—Y-yo…

—¿Quieres desayunar ahora o prefieres un café para la cefalea?

—El café estaría de maravilla, gracias… —dijo sin saber dónde meter la cabeza.

—Para que estés tranquila —agregó Camus volteando antes de irse a la pequeña cocina incorporada—Marín está con Aioria, no tuvieron altercados —June suspiró aliviada—pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Shaina.

—¿Qué ocurrió con ella…? —preguntó un poco temerosa, si estaba con Milo se esperaba lo peor, ya empezaba a tener remordimientos antes de tiempo por haberla arrastrado a Las Vegas.

—Descuida, nada demasiado grave —intentó calmarle Camus, aunque la pequeña risita que escapaba de sus labios no le pasaba desapercibida a June, algo había pasado y divertía mucho al acuariano. —Solo que se casó con Milo.

June se quedó unos segundos en silencio, ¿había escuchado mal?

—Espera… ¿dijiste que se casó con…?, ¡¿QUÉ SE CASÓ CON…?

—Con Milo —Camus ya no aguantaba la risa, y claro que no lo decía porque le hiciera gracia la situación de la amazona de Ofiuco, era más bien lo contrario.

—No puede ser… ¡eso es imposible!

—Por eso te prevenía sobre el alcohol —repitió otra vez solo para disfrutar de la cara de adolescente emperrada de June—pero lo de ellos fue el otro extremo, según me contó Milo por teléfono les adulteraron las bebidas.

—¿Drogas?

—Es normal en Las Vegas que sirvan bebidas con narcóticos mezclados, ¿de dónde crees que vienen todas esas parejas que de la noche a la mañana se casan en Las Vegas? —la rubia asintió—por eso yo siempre pido las bebidas directamente de la barra y no las que sirven ya preparadas.

—Shaina debe estar queriéndose morir… —murmuró June con las manos en la boca en su mejor gesto de tragedia griega.

—El que se quiere morir es Milo —comentó Camus—por haber perdido su estado _privilegiado_ y pasado a _condenado_.

—Ustedes los franceses son malvados.

—Sí, puede ser —y lo que siguió no lo habría visto venir ni que tuviera la matrícula en todo el frente y con luces de neón, Camus tomándole el rostro con delicadeza y dándole una demostración genuina del beso francés. —También besamos bien —le dijo después de separarse.

—Me doy cuenta… —respondió finalmente en un hilo de aire saliendo por la boca, antes de demandar una repetición.

Y así termina una de las tantas historias que suceden en Las Vegas. Unos que encuentran a su pareja en malas compañías y acaban en una noche acaramelada, otros que se odian y que al despertar ya tienen la argolla en el dedo… y otros que sin conocerse realmente acaban encantados por la magia de esta ciudad y dan vida a una nueva relación, y una nueva historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las notas de Dreamy:<strong>_

Ufff, si llegaste hasta aquí y leíste todo, felicidades, te has ganado una medalla, porque de verdad ha quedado demasiado largo… incluso demasiado para mi gusto, ¿pero que se hace cuando se tiene una musa tan caprichosa?

Imagino que algunos ya sabrán de donde vino el fic y a quien pertenece la canción, bueno, para el que no lo adivinó se trata de **Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) de ABBA**, yo escuché la original y la versión remix, sobretodo la remix porque ¡Era en Las Vegas!, necesitaba algo movido ;3

Todo empezó cuando de regreso de casa de mis parientes me despertaron para viajar temprano y solo había dormido 4 horas, pasé 3 horas de carretera con un emparedado en el estómago y dos horas más a la espera de comer, sumen todo eso a todo el mediodía y la tarde a darle vueltas a un centro comercial y… ¡vamos!, ¡con algo me tenía que entretener!, lo cierto es que aproveché bien el sufrimiento y esta fue una de las tantas ideas de fanfics que tuve. Llego a la conclusión de que mi musa trabaja mejor cuando sufro Uu…

Inaugurando el año con esto, espero les agrade. A mí me dio mucha risa al escribirlo, lo disfruté ;)

Y ya que leíste hasta aquí mi estimado lector, no te vayas sin comentar el fic, se agradece un mundo (L)

_Happy new year!_

_D. Wright_


End file.
